1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizing circuit for the operating voltage of a microcomputer, in which the input of the circuit is connected to a power supply, and the output of the circuit is connected to the operating voltage-input of the microcomputer.
For microcomputers it is necessary to stabilize the operating voltage. For this purpose, there is provided a stabilizing circuit. Moreover, upon actuation or the switching on of the microcomputer; in essence, at the application of the input voltage, the microcomputer must be brought into a definite starting position. In order to be able to attain the foregoing, it is necessary that the input voltage rises within a predetermined short period of time from zero to the value of the operating voltage. However, at the switching in of a power supply, the output voltage thereof rises substantially slower than required within the necessary period of time. This has as a result that the definite starting position of the microcomputer will not readily adjust itself.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the published literature entitled "Halbleiter-Schaltungstechnik", U.Tietze; Ch. Schenk --5th Revised Edition; Berlin, Heidelberg, New York: Springer 1980, page 384, there is described a circuit for the stabilizing of an input voltage. This circuit operates in a series circuit, and with a constant-current source series circuit and with a zener diode in a parallel circuit relative to the output voltage. A rise in the input voltage which is exceedingly slow cannot be accelerated by this circuit.